Al Final
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: SongFic  TRIBUTO a Gin Ichimaru con la cancion IN THE END de mi banda favorita LINKIN PARK. GinXRan


Hola, a todas las personas que me leen, hace rato que no publico nada aquí en Bleach. Así que decidí escribir un buen songfic con mi canción favorita de mi banda favorita y claro con una de mis parejas favoritas, ahora no espero que me dejen review ni nada, ya que a muchos, le han dicho que en esta pagina no se admiten songfics y les digo que eso no se si sea cierto o no pero bueno ya dejo de escribir pendejadas y les dejo el fic, que por cierto esta muy acorde con la canción.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la canción In The End es de Linkin Park yo nunca podría igualarme a ellos.

**Al Final**

**(In The End)**

**It starts with**

Empezó con encontrarme contigo por primera vez de niños, tu estabas tan moribunda en el suelo, en ese momento sin pensarlo te ayude y tu me ayudaste a seguir adelante me diste un propósito y una razón.

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind i designed**

**this rhyme to explain in due time**

Creo que en ese momento ya tu lo sabias, de que yo seria ese alguien para ti, que te protegería y que buscaría la forma de hacer cumplir con nuestra justicia.

**All I know**

Sabes que cuando me acuerdo de ti, me acuerdo de ese pasado y del tiempo que estuvimos juntos esos días oscuros, que a veces se pasaban rápido y otros muy lentamente, así fue que crecimos y maduramos, con diferentes objetivos en mente, Yo en vengarte y tu en seguirme.

**Time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

Al principio pensé en mi objetivo estaba claro pero para mi aun era muy irreal cumplirlo ya que no sabia como.

**It's so unreal**

Hasta que conocí al desgraciado que te había lastimado, primero entonces fue que empecé a planear mi venganza, si esa venganza era de nosotros, entonces ya tenia bien claro cual era mi objetivo, pero al igual que lo tenia claro también tenia muy en claro en mi mente, ser y alma que te tenia que dejar, que tenia que ser un traidor, que tenia que ser para tus ojos un desalmado, que le importaba un bledo todo lo que creyó, que era justicia.

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on, didn't even know**

**I wasted it all just to watch you go**

**I kept everythin inside**

**And even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a**

**memory of a time when**

Pero también sabia que para alcanzar ese objetivo que me había, propuesto tenia que esperar mucho, llegar lejos, no dejarme vencer y por supuesto, siempre en recordarte.

**I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER**

**I HAD TO FALL TO LOSE IT ALL**

**BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER**

Una cosa, que es difícil de cumplir, no es imposible, entonces para mi seria difícil matar a Aizen pero nunca imposible. Eso era lo que pensaba muy a menudo, además de que como ya dije también, pensaba mucho en ti. Aunque a veces, me pregunto que seria de mi si no me hubiera ido con el desgraciado ese.

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme**

**to remind myself how**

Si la gente supiera todo lo que he hecho y la razón por lo que lo he hecho no me juzgarían tan mal como ahora.

**I tried so hard**

Aunque la verdad, me importa ya lo que piensen de mi, ya que yo lo hago, solo porque yo quiero y lo que yo quiero es poder protegerte y que mejor manera de hacerlo que matando al que te hirió.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

Ahora me sorprende como he llegado tan lejos y como el momento de cumplir mi objetivo esta cerca.

**I'm surprised it got so [far]**

Pero justo ahora que debo de alcanzar mi objetivo, te encuentro otra vez, pero esta vez no me vez como amigo, si no como un enemigo al que debes de matar, porque si no lo haces yo terminare matándote.

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me**

Pero al final

**IN THE END**

Supimos que no fuimos enemigos, es mas yo nunca fui tu enemigo, solo que yo me guarde muchas cosas y lo quise hacer a mi modo, aunque si te hubiese contado al principio mi plan tu aun así me hubieras detenido y no estaría yo lastimándote como ahora lo estoy haciendo.

**I kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a**

**memory of a time when**

Luego de aquello, sabia que debía de cumplir mi venganza, mi objetivo y rápido, el debía de pagar todas las penas y dolor que había causado y que te había causado.

Entonces saque mi zampacto e inicie mi lucha con el, le tenia que demostrar muchas cosas, así que pelee con todas mis fuerzas, hasta le había mostrado hasta ahora desconocido Bankai. Estuve tan cerca de vencerlo.

**I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER**

**I HAD TO FALL TO LOSE IT ALL**

**BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER**

Caí, perdí, no pude cumplir con mi objetivo, no cumpli con lo que tanto añore y tanto insistí, no lo pude hacer, no te pude vengar.

**I put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

Ahora estoy aquí muriendo, y dejándote, se que te hice sufrir, se que tu confiaste en mi. Pero ahora quiero que tu sepas que me exigí todo lo que pude, por ti, por eso debes saber que.

**I put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

ME ESFORCE TANTO Y LLEGUE TAN LEJOS, PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA, TUVE QUE CAER PARA PERDERLO TODO PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA YA…

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall to lose it all**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

Perdóname Rangiku.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido mi fic, espero y que al menos lo hayan entendido y claro que al menos hayan escuchado la cancion y tambien para los que no sabian lo que significa la cancion que busquen la letra en español.

Bueno eso es todo.

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA.


End file.
